Vocaloid UTAU Miniseries
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Vocaloids and UTAUs having daily life with a twist.
1. Shouting

[Miku to Teto]

Hey girl!

How you doing?

Len sucks huge ass.

Kaito really hates Meiko.

Did you know Gakupo's a pervert?

Gurl, this was Miku.

[Teto to Miku]

I'm fine!

How 'bout you?

Sora really likes Nana.

Ted is such an ass for stopping our party.

Kai and Kaikai Kim are our hottest UTAUs in the house.

THERE'S TOO MUCH DRAMA ON MAH TURF FOR ME TO HANDLE.

[Neru texting Miku]

SHUT THE HELL UP.

You and Teto are so loud.

DON'T FUCKING YELL AT 3 AM.

Why the fuck man, because Teto's right there.

It's like you're being chased by Len (nasty pervert).

THIS WAS A MESSAGE FROM YOUR LOCAL TSUNDERE.

[Miku shouting to Neru]

I DON'T FUCKING CARE TEXTING BASTARD (1)

[Teto shouting to Neru]

YOU'RE A TSUNDERE?

[Neru shouting to Teto]

YEAH. CAN YOU SPEAK FRENCH?

[Teto shouting to Neru]

YEAH. WHY?

[Neru shouting to Teto]

Tais-toi tu baises salopes. J'apporterai au sérieux ce salaud pervers Len là-dedans.(2)

[Teto shouting to Neru]

Ne pas baiser avec moi. Je pourrais obtenir Len à te violer. Je ne suis pas votre fils de pute moyenne.(3)

[Miku shouting to both]

START SPEAKING IN FUCKING ENGLISH!

[Luka to all]

Tout le monde, foutre avec les cris. Je suis en train de dormir avec Gakupo, et vous êtes nous déranger.(4)

[Gumi to all]

Can I shoot now?

[All, besides Gumi]

No!

[Gumi]

Awww...

(1) Romano from Hetalia always says tomato bastard or potato bastard.

(2) "Tais-toi tu baises salopes. J'apporterai au sérieux ce salaud pervers Len là-dedans" means

"Shut up you fucking sluts. I will seriously bring that perverted bastard Len in there."

(3) "Ne pas baiser avec moi. Je pourrais obtenir Len à te violer. Je ne suis pas votre fils de pute moyenne" means "Don't fuck with me. I could get Len to rape you. I'm not your average motherfucker."

(4) "Tout le monde, foutre avec les cris. Je suis en train de dormir avec Gakupo, et vous êtes nous déranger." means "Everyone, fuck off with the shouting. I am trying to sleep with Gakupo, and you're disturbing us."

**VocaloidWriter: Oh my leeks. What did I create? I don't know XD I just want to create a miniseries about the Vocaloids shenanigans every day and get as many words as I can in it ((Encourage me to update, because I want 100,000+ words)). I added the French for fun, since Teto's item is French bread. So...any support? A review, follow, favorite, community, ANYTHING?! By the way, I own the 重音テト ****and Friends community ((Just to let you know. Anyone want to be staff?)) If you have a request, check my profile.**

**Gumi: VocaloidWriter doesn't own Vocaloid. She does own this crap and my gun.**

**Me: Thanks, Gumi. I haven't done one of those things yet, so you're first.**

**Gumi: *bursts through wall* OH YEAH! Did I mention she doesn't own Kool-Aid?**

**Miku: *facepalm***

**Gumi: Gu-mi!**

**Miku: That's my thing! And it's "Se-ga!"**

**Gumi: Whatever.**


	2. You're Right There

**Gumi: Vo-ca!**

**Me: Thanks Gumi. You can do the opening any time.**

**Gumi: No problem.**

**Me: Anyways, the last chapter had...horrible French words. Sorry for that. These are just scenes I created, not an actual fanfic with a major plot. Also, the first chapter was published TODAY...LANGUAGE WARNING. IF ANY WORDS OFFEND YOU, DO NOT READ ((Major use of fuck in this)).**

[Ia shouting to Miku]

HEY. HOW ARE YOU DOING.

[Miku shouting to Ia]

FINE. HOW ABOUT YOU.

[Ia shouting to Miku]

GREAT. AWESOME.

[Luka to both]

You're shouting in my fucking ears like you're trying to rape them.

[Miku to Luka]

DON'T FUCKING CARE BEYACH.

[Ia to Luka]

YEAH. WHAT THE FUCK SHE SAID.

[Luka to both]

STOP RAPING MY EARS.

[Both]

FUCK NO.

[Luka to both]

You know, I can move so you two can talk to each other.

[Miku to Luka]

DO YOU SPEAK FRENCH?

[Luka to both]

Yes, I speak the language of nude beaches. Why? (1)

[Both singing]

Eh bien, nous n'avons pas putain de soins parce que nous ne sommes pas votre fils de pute moyennes nous pouvons crier et encore chanter cette chanson alors Let's fucking crier ce ~ (2)

[Luka to both]

What's up with the word fuck?

[Meiko to all]

FUCK DIS SHIT!

[Miku and Ia to all (in unison)]

A new word!

[Rin to all]

Gurl, I'm fucking this shit up because I'm gonna be the bastard who cusses the most in one motherfucking shit load of a damn fucking sentence cuz I'm so fucking cool like that BEYACH!

[All]

Youth is so fucking awesome.

[Gumi to all]

I'M FIRING MY PISTOL HUZZAH *shoots everyone* (3)

[Gumo to Gumi]

Hey sis.

[Gumi to Gumo]

*still shooting* Hey bro. Fine day, isn't it?

[Gumo to Gumi]

Yep. I'm so fucking proud of you. (4)

APPENDIX

(1) Yes, I speak the language of nude beaches. Why? means Luka is referencing France's topless women and nude beaches.

(2) "Eh bien, nous n'avons pas putain de soins parce que nous ne sommes pas votre fils de pute moyennes nous pouvons crier et encore chanter cette chanson alors Let's fucking crier ce ~"

means "Well, we don't fucking care 'cause we aren't your average motherfuckers we can shout and still sing this song so let's fucking shout this!"

(3) This is a meme (this is the Vocaloid fandom version) where Haku shouts "DOCTORLOCTORAGAMAPUSHUZZAH!" (something like that) or "IMMA FIRING MY LAZER!" In both, a lazer comes out of her mouth. I mixed it up for Gumi.

(4) I don't know how funny this will be, so here it goes. *takes deep breath* In this part, the Megpoid siblings don't care if they're murdering someone. So, Gumo acts normal and says he's proud of his sister.

**VocaloidWriter: Oh my oranges. I WROTE MORE CRAP. It was somewhere on my to-do list...((SPOILER ALERT))...Aha! Between "go shopping" and "stalk Len"...((END OF SPOILER ALERT))...review, follow, favorite, community?**

**Gumi: VocaloidWriter doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Gumi: Gu-mi!**


End file.
